Met By Subway
by lavendernite
Summary: Maron is your typical lost girl in Tokyo with only her best friends Miyako and Natsuki to guide her along the way. Chiaki is your typical badboy of the town and practically owns the whole place. What happens when these 2 collide on the subway?
1. The Arrival

sigh wish you like it! And tell me what you want me to change! I can always use with some help from some experts! Now….let's start the story! Oh and I'm also going to change the setup around a little bit so don't kill me. I don't take murder very lightly.

Title:Met By Subway

Author:lavendernite(duh!)

Summary:Maron is your average school girl.Chiaki is your average badboy. What happens when Maron meets Chiaki by accident on the subway? Bumping into the leader of the worst street gangs in all of Tokyo is not what you might call good luck cause it isn't. Then to make matters worse Maron actually yells at Chiaki! What can do now to get herself out of this mess?

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

Prologue: The Arrival

It was a busy day at the airport. Everyone was rushing here and there and who knows where. In a corner of this BIG gigantic room was a young girl at the age of 14. She had pretty light brown hair, light brown eyes and narrow cheekbones. She wore a pale yellow T-shirt which contrasted her natural beauty and showed off her silky ivory skin. She didn't seem to notice anything that was going on around her and it seemed as if she was deep in thoughts.

"MARON-CHAN!"

The brown haired girl lifted her head up sharply and winced at the pain that went through her neck for the quick and sudden movement. A hyper active girl about the same age as her with short bluish hair ran quickly over to the other girl.

"OH MY GOD! Is it really you! I missed you soooo much!"

"Miyako, stop making so much noise. We're drawing a lot of attention," Maron said quietly.

"How can I when my best friend just came back from Tomeada!" Miyako screamed…again.

Maron sighed and dragged an overexcited Miyako out the door. Outside the airport Miyako suddenly became serious.

"Maron don't get near those guys that are leaning near the gates. They are the worst gang that you can find in Tokyo." Miyako whispered to Maron.

Maron lifted her head to see what Miyako was talking about and she did it slowly this time as not to hurt her neck again. There by the wire gates were 5 boys. One had blackish purple hair and he was leaning on the wire fence with both hands stuck in the pockets of his khaki shorts. He had a black sweatshirt on even on such a hot day. Then there was another boy with light grayish hair in a messy style and grayish black eyes. He wore a wrinkled black T-shirt and gray jeans. Maron remarked to herself, 'He looks as if he hadn't combed his hair for days!' Next boy up to be inspected was a boy with spiky brown hair and he had earphones on his head. Maron couldn't tell what color eyes he had cause his eyes were closed. Then a boy with long purple hair, Maron thought a little surprised, 'What? Purple hair? Never heard of it thought…' The boy also had purplish eyes. He wore a white T-shirt and black jeans. The main guy that snagged Maron's interest was a boy with light bluish hair and he was wearing khaki pants and a black T-shirt. Maron couldn't see his eyes because of the tree he was sitting on but she could see that the T-shirt did a poor job hiding his well-toned body. Maron thought to herself, 'He must work out a lot. I bet that a lot of girls fall for him…but I am definitely not falling for him.'

"HELLO! Anybody in there!" Miyako screamed.

"What?" Maron replied a bit startled.

"I said is anybody in there?" Miyako said a bit annoyed. Then Miyako followed Maron's gaze and nodded knowingly.

"There hot right? They don't have name for their um..gang, I guess." Miyako said cautiously.

"What do you mean by 'I guess'?" Maron asked.

"All they do is hang out and cause trouble. So they really aren't a gang though they do get into gang fights. They're really tough. I think Natsuki knows one of them or was she dating one of them?" Miyako said.

Maron sighed and took one last look at them certain that they wouldn't meet again and went on her not very merry way to her cousin Natsuki's house. Then Miyako said all of a sudden, "And they are also very popular in school so all you have to do is be quiet and don't get noticed by them and they won't notice you at all."  
Maron decided to go by Miyako's very helpful tip.

A/N:

Ok! First chappie done. Whew! THAT took a long time! I may not update as often as other authors because I have to study for school to keep up my grades. Anyways I'll try to update as often as possible, ok?


	2. A Crash On The Subway

Ok! On with the story! Thanks anime+mangafreak for reviewing!

Title:Met By Subway

Author: You all ready know and in case you don't its lavendernite

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

Chapter 1: A Crash On The Subway

Maron quickly got up. 'Why am I getting up so early for anyways? School hasn't even started.' Then Maron looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:05am. Then it hit her. She had to meet Natsuki and Miyako over at Natsuki's house!

"Oh shit! I'm late!"

Maron quickly pulled on a yellow blouse and a white knee length skirt. Maron ran to the bathroom and groomed herself until she was presentable and rushed out of the house towards the subway station. Meanwhile Chiaki was in no hurry at all. He walked up to the automatic door and was about to swipe his card to get in when an attractive girl about his age rushed in front of him and quickly swiped her card while repeating 'I'm so late' over and over again. 'Hey I'd really like to have dibs on her!' Then when she had run past him he idly swiped his card and got through. When the train came Chiaki got on and when the doors were about to close the same girl Chiaki saw before came crashing in. All Maron could think about was what Natsuki would do to her if she was even a second late that she didn't see the blue haired boy in front of her when she ran into the train. Chiaki quickly caught the girl and his balance before they could both fall and make a big production. Maron was expecting the crash and wasn't actually expecting hands to catch her around the waist and steady her. Maron quickly blushed bright red.

"You should really watch where you are going you know."

Maron quickly raised her head and she looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes and was quickly lost in them. Chiaki soon found himself looking into the most beautiful pair of amber brown that he has ever seen. When the train came to a sudden lurch Maron fell forward breaking the connection. Chiaki quickly wrapped his hands around Maron's slim waist. They remained in that position for a few seconds until Maron remembered that she was late. Maron quickly broke free from Chiaki's hold and blushed again. Maron whispered,"Gomen ne.." Then the train came to a stop and Maron quickly got off. Chiaki shook his head and also got off to meet his cousin.'Damn. This is gonna be one heck of a day.'

Then Chiaki smiled and thought 'I'd really want to see her again! If I do I'd really want dibs on her!'

A/N: I know I know.. This chapter was abit short but oh well. I can't really do it any better you know. I have some weaknesses and some potential. I can't write forever. I also have a time limit and I'm very tired and my fingers hurt from typing. I'm just plain lazy! Heehee. But I promise that the next chapter will be abit longer! But I'd really advise you to not listen to me since I do have a mental defect you know. (Look that fact up in my user lookup thingy) Please read and review or you will be the next to die. Just kidding! Maybe not though..consider your choices..Mwahaha!


	3. First Day Disasters

I'm back! Thanks **_anime+mangafreak_** for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I'm listening "Simple And Clean" by Utada Hikaru or someone like that. I'm totally obsessed with it! It's the song that commercializes the new game Kingdom Hearts'Chain of Memories'. Anyways march onwards to the story!

Title:Met By Subway

Author:lavendernite(duh!)

Summary:Maron is your average school girl.Chiaki is your average badboy. What happens when Maron meets Chiaki by accident on the subway? Bumping into the leader of the worst street gangs in all of Tokyo is not what you might call good luck cause it isn't. Then to make matters worse Maron actually yells at Chiaki! What can do now to get herself out of this mess?

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

Chapter 2: First Day Disasters

"Mou! Do we have to go shoppppppiiiinnnnggg!" Maron whined.She shuddered at the thought of going shopping with Miyako and _her_. (A/N: In case you are wondering who '_her_' is, she is Natsuki…I'm just twisting the things around okay?) "OK! I'm ready to go shopping!" Natsuki came down the stairs wearing a white tank top and black mini skirt with a pair of white flip flops. Miyako said,"Alright! Took you long enough! Now let's get out of here!"

Soon Maron found herself in Tokyo's biggest mall trailing after the two overexcited shoppers. Meanwhile Chiaki and his cousin, Mimiko was also shopping for the first day of school. Chiaki was just acting cool while looking bored..and I mean VERY bored. '_Can she stop squealing at every little thing she sees? Grrrr….so annoying!' _By this very unfortunate moment Maron was walking with Miyako and Natsuki straight into the shop that Chiaki and his cousin was in.

Chiaki smirked and said,"Hey beautiful. I don't think Shinji would really like it if you keep wearing those clothes in front of other guys you know?"

Natsuki bristled with anger and screamed,"What do you not get about this sentence? I AM NOT DATING SHINJI ANYMORE!"

Chiaki replied,"I don't get any of it. I'm sorry about my poor grammer."

At this Maron, Mimiko and Miyako giggled slightly until Chiaki added,"So you and those whores you call your friends go run along before they fall head over heels for me."

"YOU ARROGANT, IDIOTIC, NO-BRAIN, FREAKING, IDIOTIC BASTARD! I WILL NOT FALL FOR A ARROGANT BASTARD LIKE YOU! And if you do think so then you should go check your mental state in a mental hospital and I also would advise you to go and see a doctor or something!" Maron screamed.

Miyako whispered to Natsuki,"Dang…she can really talk right?"

"Yup, definitely."

With that as last words Maron stormed out of the door to the shop. When she stormed out in fury then it hit Chiaki.'I'v seen that girl before! It was on the train! The girl that I wanted dibs on!'

Mimiko looked on with amusement. Looking at his cousin's lustful look followed with a realization look all directed to the brown haired girl she wondered if his cousin had finally met his match. Amused Mimiko knew it was time for her matchmaking skill to come into play.

**A few days after that little incident, It is now the first day of school**

'I hope I don't see that bastard in school' Maron thought. Even though Maron wished for that with all her heart she had a feeling that today may not be the best day of her life. Meanwhile in a house some miles away Chiaki lay in bed thinking about the girl with brown hair.'I have this feeling that I will see that girl again. If I do then no one is gonna lay a hand on her except for me. I will definitely remember her scream though…' Mimiko burst into the room and screamed,"CHIAKI NAGOYA! DO YOU FREAKIN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS RIGHT NOW! IT'S PAST 7:00! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Calm down Mimiko. The whole school belongs to my dad anyways. Whether we're late or not doesn't really matter anyways." Chiaki replied lazily.

"Grrr…MY DAD IS NOT THE ONE THAT OWNS THE SCHOOL, IT'S YOUR DAD! SO GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP AND OUT OF BED! I DON'T WANT A LATE NOTICE ON MY RECORDS!" Mimiko exploded.

"Fine, Fine. Anyways your uncle is my dad so there really isn't any difference."

Soon Mimiko had Chiaki out of bed and ready for school after a few minutes of vocal screaming on Mimiko's part and a whole lot of black and blues on Chiaki's part. Chiaki quickly found Shinji and the rest of his gang. They hang out near the school gates while Mimiko rolled her eyes and went into the school. Chiaki and the gang started to check out the girls that went into the school and every time Chiaki or one of his friends looked at a girl more than twice the girl blushed like mad. Then Chiaki caught sight of a certain brown haired girl.

"Yo! Shinji there's your girl!"

"Ah, shut up Takashi."

Then Yamato walked up to Natsuki, Maron, and Miyako. He tried to ask Maron out but then Chiaki stepped in.

"Yo Yamato."

"Hey Nagoya."

"I know were friends and all but keep your hands off my girl. I have dibs on this one."

Maron was just standing there and looking back and forth between the boys. When she heard that Chiaki had his eyes on her and had all ready so called "claimed" her she exploded.

"OF ALL THE ARROGANT AND STUPID REMARKS THIS REMARK IS THE STUPIDEST IF EVER HEARD OF! NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CALLS ME THEIR GIRL UNLESS I ALLOW IT!" With that Maron's hand came up and landed with a smack on Chiaki's cheek. Chiaki winced but did nothing to stop her tantrum. Everything got quiet. No one had ever smacked Chiaki Nagoya before. Chiaki growled and looked at Maron. He grabbed her wrist and gripped it so hard that Maron winced slightly and pulled her really close to him so that he can smell the minty smell of her hair and said very softly,"I have had every girl I ever wanted and you are no exeption."

Maron tried to struggle out of the grasp but couldn't so she just said it in his face,"I AM an exeption because I'm not one of those pathetic pigs that fall at your feet and worships you. I thought that I've made that very clear yesterday at the mall! Looks like you have a thicker head than I thought! Yes I did say that the girls that sits and worships you all day is a PIG! I repeat PIG,

I-G PIG! And I'm not a pig so there! I think that I have made myself VERY clear! Even for a person with such a thick head like you!"

'A spitfire. Definitely a spitfire. She seems to almost have nerves of steel. A challenge. I like that.' With that thought in mind Chiaki loosened his grip on Maron and announced,"I have taken dibs on this girl. No one puts a finger on her but me or unless I say so or else you're gonna regret it." Then turning to Maron he promised,"You'll be mine. I swear it. You'll be mine."

With those last words Chiaki left with his gang right behind him. Maron stood behind stunned for a few minutes before exploding. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! NO ONE MAKES PROMISES TO OWN ME, MARON KUSUKABE! I FUCKING OWN MYSELF! YOU ARE SO NOT GONNA OWN ME CHIAKI NAGOYA!"

Miyako stood behind Yamato whimpering out of fear. (Miyako:I DO NOT WHIMPER WITH FEAR BECAUSE OF MARON-CHAN! Lavendernite:'cowering and whimpering in fear')

Yamato quickly hurried into the school to escape Maron's wrath. Maron stormed into the school steaming with rage. By the time she approached the classroom door she had cooled down a few degrees. 'Thank Kami-sama! He's not here! Yipee! Finally a turn of events!' Maron thought happily. Then the teacher finally came in. She told Maron to sit next to a empty chair. Maron sighed with relief. 'Sigh. At least I don't have to sit next to a guy or Chiaki Nagoya.' Maron thought. Then her worst nightmare walked through the door. "Ahh! Nagoya-kun, you're finally here! Please sit in your usual seat please."

"Sure, whatever." Chiaki replied with a smirk on his face.

'What in the name of god is he smirking about?' Maron thought curiously.

Then Maron watched in horror as Chiaki lazily walked up to her desk and sat down next to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Maron hissed.

"I'm sitting in my assigned seat of course," Chiaki said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice and a smirk on his face.

'Ohhhhh! I wish I can smack that stupid smirk of that stupid face of his!' Maron thought while seething with anger that rose higher than 200 degrees Celcius. (A/N:Is there something called 200 degrees Celcius? I forgot what my teacher told me during science. I was sleeping. And no I did not get in trouble because she didn't see me. Hee-hee!) The day went on very vvvvveeeeerrrryyyy slowly for Maron and went all the way to fast for Chiaki. When the dismissal bell rang Maron bolted for the door and ran out at the speed of light. Maron found out that she had all her classes with Chiaki.

**A few hours after dismissal**

"WOW! You are so lucky Maron!"

"Ahh shut up Miyako. I thought that you said that he and his so called gang was not your first choice people to hang out with," Maron muttered.

Natsuki walked into the café that Miyako and Maron was in.

"Heard that you got some bad luck today. Well you have a buddy!"

"Why?" Miyako and Maron said in unison.

"Shinji is trying hit on me again after I flirted with the football star. That bastard. Who does he think he is!"

"Well talk of the devil, here comes Shinji." Miyako said.

"Well. Miyako and I will be umm… going off to umm... where are we going Miyako?" Maron asked and said.

"Ummm..to study for the upcoming SATS! Of course! We're gonna go study for the upcoming SATS!"

Miyako slinked off with Maron right behind her. Natsuki watched them flabbergasted.

"Ugh. Some best friends I have." Natsuki muttered.

Natsuki watched Shinji walk up to her ever so slowly. 'God help me! I can't believe it! Even after we broke up he still can make my mind go blank! Grr...why the fuck does he always have to be so good-looking!' Natsuki thought.

'Damn her. Why do I still care if she flirts with someone else or not? Why am I still so fuckin jealous?' Shinji thought irritatedly, while at the same time walking up to Natsuki and keeping his face emotionless.

"Hey, Natsuki."

"H-Hi."

A/N: Sorry! I have to stop right here! My mom is sooooo gonna kill me when she finds out that I've been on the computer longer than I'm suppose to. So I'm gonna update soon or maybe not. HEY! I'm finally acting like a real person! The mental defect is wearing off! (or maybe not! Is it? Tell me is my mental defect wearing off? Tell me in the review please!)


	4. Past Love Returns

Hiiii! I'm back! Sorry for having to make you wait so long! I lose my inspiration…for a while. But know it's back! I'm going to repeat a bit of the last chapter so you can follow along better. So on with the story! March, march and stop! No! Keep going!

Title:Met By Subway

Author:lavendernite(this is getting very annoying)

Disclaimer:Even though I haven't included this in my other chapters well here it is:

I don't own Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and if I did I would have taken over the world by know.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

Chapter 4: Past Love Returns

"Well talk of the devil, here comes Shinji." Miyako said.

"Well. Miyako and I will be umm… going off to umm... where are we going Miyako?" Maron asked and said.

"Ummm..to study for the upcoming SATS! Of course! We're gonna go study for the upcoming SATS!"

Miyako slinked off with Maron right behind her. Natsuki watched them flabbergasted.

"Ugh. Some best friends I have." Natsuki muttered.

Natsuki watched Shinji walk up to her ever so slowly. 'God help me! I can't believe it! Even after we broke up he still can make my mind go blank! Grr...why the fuck does he always have to be so good-looking!' Natsuki thought.

'Damn her. Why do I still care if she flirts with someone else or not? Why am I still so fuckin jealous?' Shinji thought irritatedly, while at the same time walking up to Natsuki and keeping his face emotionless.

"Hey, Natsuki."

"H-Hi."

"So, heard you were having fun with the football star today."

At this statement Natsuki almost exploded but remembered that they were at the café so all she did was walk out the door for she knew that Shinji would follow her out.

When they stopped at the alleyway where brought back fond memories and a unfortunate break up that was not meant to be. There Natsuki gritted out, "Oh and why should you care about anything that I'm doing know? I'm not your girl anymore since you have all ready had your so called fun with me that never happened."

Shinji felt a gut wrenching pain that followed Natsuki's ugly words but he still kept a emotionless face.

"Well I bet that you're no virgin anymore, right?" Shinji said definitely.

With a toss of her lime-green hair Natsuki replied, "I'm really sorry to disappoint you but I'm still a virgin and I will remain one until I want to give it up."

"Huh. With the kind of eyes your giving that bastard I don't think your going to remain a virgin for long."

Natsuki immediately exploded, "I SEE 3 THINGS WRONG WITH THAT SENTENCE! NUMBER 1 DON'T CALL ANYONE I TALK TO A BASTARD. NUMBER 2 I AM GOING TO REMAIN A FUCKIN VIRGIN FOR AS LONG AS I WANT! NUMBER 3 I DON'T SEE WHY THE HECK YOU CARE! THIS HAS TO DO WITH ME, NOT YOU!"

Shinji quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming anymore but he winced when he felt her bite down on his hand. _God! I have to find a way to shut her up! I have enough scars already I don't need anymore!_ Then an idea came to him._ Why not kiss her? Heck I wanna do kiss her and not just to shut her up._

With those thoughts in mind Shinji swooped down like an eagle after its ignorant prey. Natsuki never saw it coming. Her mind went blank when Shinji's mouth met hers and time seem to stop for these past lovers. Shinji prodded his tongue into Natsuki's mouth. By past instincts Natsuki started to respond to Shinji's passionate kiss. Her hands snaked up to Shinji's broad shoulders and clung there like talons. The first thought that came into Natsuki's mind was _He still tastes the same even after so long_ then when Shinji shifted to deepen the kiss Natsuki moaned and her thoughts trailed off.

"Hey! Go get a room you guys!"

Natsuki quickly pulled away and Shinji cursed. When Natsuki tried to detach herself Shinji just tightened her hold on her waist and back. Then they turned to see Miyako and Maron.

"I-I thought that you guys said that you were going to study for the SATS!" Natsuki said with shock.

"Nope! We saw your whole production." Maron replied with a impish grin on her face.

"Hey, Shinji nice way to shut her up!" A new, deeper voice shouted.

They all looked to their left to find Yamato and Chiaki there with their motorcycles.

Shinji replied. "I know. And it tastes good too."

Everybody laughed except for Natsuki who was blushing like mad and Maron who was steaming with anger just because of Chiaki's presence.

"Hey! Lets go home. Its dark already. Prostitutes and rapists come out at about this time." Chiaki said all the while eyeing Maron. Maron looked around a bit nervously and so did Miyako. Natsuki didn't because she felt secure and safe in Shinji's arms.

"Hey Natsuki. Come over to my house for a while,please? We need to talk." Shinji asked quietly.

"I don't know,"Natsuki replied.

"Please?"

"Cut him some slack Natsuki! Just go to his house for like a few minutes! If he tries to rape you or harass you, knee him!" Someone yelled. (A/N:In case you don't know what 'knee him' means it means to kick him in the nuts. And if you do not know what that means, then my friend you are truly lacking in knowledge that has to do with boys and men.)

"Not funny." Shinji gritted looking over Natsuki's head and glared at the audience.

"Um…okay." Natsuki said uncertainly. She had a feeling that tonight would change her whole view of Shinji and who he is to her.

"Hey Maron, I'll take you home." Chiaki stated. Maron looked to Yamato but she saw that he was already helping a very grateful Miyako up on his motorcycle.

"Alright, but don't try anything." Maron warned.

With a grin of triumph Chiaki said, "Cross my heart and hope to die." And quietly so that Maron couldn't hear, "not."

"I would rather you 'hope to die'."Maron muttered.

All the while Miyako and Natsuki had already left leaving only a fustrated and uncertain Maron and a Chiaki who was grinning like a total idiot.

Maron silently climbed on but Chiaki got off and put Maron in front of him on the motorcycle.

(A/N: I don't know how he did it but he did it.) Then they sped off towards the main road towards the edge of town where most poor girls including Maron lived.

A/N: I can't type anymore! I'm full of ideas but I have to study Japanese! Or I'm so gonna be dead! I can't afford another bad grade. Ok, maybe I can but I don't want to! So I've got to go! And that purple-bluish button looks very mysterious today. Why don't you click the 'Go' button and see where it leads to?


End file.
